The subject matter herein relates generally to power connectors.
Power connectors are used in systems, such as communication systems for powering components of the system. For example, power connectors are used in networks, such as servers, switches and the like for powering the server or switch components. In some known systems, the components are held in a rack and the power system includes a bus bar to supply power for the components held in the rack. The power connectors tap into the bus bar to take or supply power from the bus bar for the components. Some known systems include a tap bus bar electrically connected to the power connector. There is a need to cover conductive elements of the power connector to reduce the risk of electrocution or damage to the power connector. However, separate caps may be inadvertently removed from the power connector and/or misplaced or lost.
A need remains for a touch safe power connector.